Maliciosa Bondad
by Sagitario V
Summary: Algunas heridas no sanan. El incidente ocurrió, la herida cerró y como si hubiera estado desde el comienzo, una cicatriz se quedó. Al volver de un corto viaje, Ranma descubrirá que las cosas habrán cambiado cuando él no estaba, ¿Podrá él soportar estos cambios?
1. Prólogo

En este mundo había cuatro cosas sin las cuales Ranma no podría vivir, eran cuatro cosas a las que Ranma amaba intensamente.

En ese momento, Ranma se encontraba disfrutando una de esas cosas maravillosas; luchar.

"¡No lo toques!" Ranma acunó entre su pecho un pequeño envase.

Ignorando sus advertencias, el invasor saltó a la ofensiva con un bramido de furia con intenciones de robar el preciado tesoro.

Él, quien en el momento era una ella, no iba a entregar su tesoro sin luchar. Ranma interceptó las garras de la codiciosa bestia con una patada.

"Growf" Ignorando el doloroso golpe en su pata, el animal continuó con su asalto incesante.

"¡Suélt-" Ranma se vio forzada a retroceder dejando caer el preciado envase.

El pequeño envase de vidrio se rompió en pedazos, y su delicioso contenido entró en contacto con el tatami* de la casa Tendo.

El panda fue a por su delicioso botín, dispuesto a disfrutar su festín.

Ranma sintió lagrimas varoniles recorrer su rostro ante la desgarradora vista.

"¡Tú!" La pelirroja se acercó al culpable de todo.

Concentrado en su tarea de comer las deliciosas galletas, Genma ignoró la peligrosa aura que exudaba su hijo. Una muy mala elección.

Ranma pateó con toda su fuerza en la cabeza desprotegida de Genma.

"¡Gro-!" Genma saltó tratando de tomar distancia de la furibunda pelirroja.

Ranma no permitiría las cobardes intenciones de su padre. Gritando de furia a penas contenida, Ranma se preparó para hacerle pagar por el atroz crimen de Genma.

' **Soy sólo un panda, déjame en paz**.' Genma sostuvo su cartel de madera.

Al ver que su hijo convertido en hija se acercó enfurecido dando grande zancadas, Genma mostró otro de sus carteles.

' **No serías capaz d** -' La acción de Genma fue inutil. Ranma había ignorado su intento de comprar tiempo, golpeando a su padre con el cartel de madera.

' **¡Ouch!** ' ' **¡Suelta eso muchacho!** ' ' **¡No, ahí no!'** Ranma continuó golpeando a su padre hasta que este perdió la conciencia.

Afortunadamente para Genma su resistencia había menguado, producto de la vida sedentaria de la ciudad, por ello Genma perdió la conciencia después de diez minutos de agonía bajo la brutal paliza que le propinó su hijo.

"Estúpido panda." Ranma sacudió la cabeza con irritación observando las sobras de sus galletas, bajo de ella se encontraba Genma, o lo que quedaba de él.

"Tanto alboroto por unas simples galletas." La irritada voz de Akane salió detrás de la mesa. Ella había creado una pequeña barricada para protegerse.

'Quizás si cocino pueda alegrarlo.' A Akane se le ocurrió una hórrida idea.

Ranma se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, irritado ante la ignorancia de Akane. ¡Esas no eras simples galletas!, no señor, esas eran galletas especiales de Kasumi. Kasumi las cocinaba después de algún evento fuera de lo común, que al ocurrir en Nerima perdía todo lo extraordinario - Secuestros, avistamientos de ovnis, apariciones, posesiones, demonios, entre otros. -

Extrañamente, Ranma no recordaba ningún evento 'inusual' que mereciera la galletas especiales de Kasumi.

"No te preocupes, cocinaré para ti unas galletas mejores que esas." Akane proclamó con confianza, sus esfuerzos pronto rendirían fruto. Ella le demostraría que su cocina podía ser igual de buena, o incluso mejor que la de Kasumi.

"No digas tonterías." Ranma resopló con irritación. El día que Akane cocinara algo comestible sería el mismo día que Happosai se convirtiera en un monje, en otras palabras, nunca.

"¡Oh! Saotome-san está tomando una siesta." Kasumi, la hija mayor de Soun intervino, sin saberlo salvando así a Ranma de un doloroso viaje por los cielos de Nerima.

Akane sacudió la cabeza ante la ingenuidad de su hermana.

"Que pena, se enfriaran sus galletas." Kasumi llevó una mano a su rostro con preocupación.

Las palabras de Kasumi funcionaron de maravilla, en un instante, Ranma estaba observando a Kasumi con ojos llenos de expectación.

"¿Hay más ga-galletas?" Ranma limpió con su antebrazo la baba que salía de su boca.

Kasumi asintió. "Las hice para Saotome-san, se terminaran enfriando es una pena."

"¿P-puedo?" Ranma preguntó esperanzada.

"¡Oh! te podrían hacer daño, acabas de comer." Kasumi expresó su preocupación.

Ranma sintió lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos. ¡Que injusta era la vida!, si tan sólo Akane fuera un poco como Kasumi...

"Las comeré todas, sin importar lo que me pueda pasar." Ranma habló con voz entrecortada.

"Estúpido pervertido." Akane murmuró con enojo, ¿Por qué él no podía confiar en ella?, ella pronto mejoraría en su cocina, tan sólo le hacía falta un poco de practica.

"¡Gracias!" Ranma sonrió con apreció, dispuesto a probar el delicioso manjar. Y así Ranma se encargo de disfrutar de su segundo gran amor; comer.

Kasumi le devolvió la sonrisa.

Akane se acercó con curiosidad a las galletas, dispuesta a probar el dichoso dulce.

Las galletas no tenían nada en especial, eran deliciosas al igual que todo lo que cocinaba Kasumi, pero además de ello no tenían nada en especial.

Akane apretó sus puños con rabia.

' **¡¿Por qué estoy tan enojada?!** ,' Akane se preguntó confundida. Ranma y ella estaban en buenos términos, hasta ahora no había ocurrido nada que mereciera su enojo, y sin embargo el enojo que Akane sentía era autentico.

"Pheh~ estaban deliciosas." Ranma acarició su estomago con aprecio.

Kasumi sonrió ante las ocurrencias de la pelirroja.

"Más tarde saldré a comprar más ingredientes." Kasumi anunció observando la expresión decidida de Akane, sintió que su hermana intentaría cocinar y ella no quería estar cerca cuando eso ocurriera, además la comida se había acabado pronto tendría que comprar más, cocinar para los Saotome era una ardua tarea, pero Kasumi no tenía igual en cuanto habilidades culiarias se refiere.

"Iré contigo." Ranma se ofreció para el trabajo.

Kasumi asintió agradecida, juntas les seria más fácil traer las cosas, además siempre que iba con Ranma los vendedores le hacían descuentos a la pelirroja. Seguramente Ranma era buen amigo de los vendedores.

En ese momento Akane entendió lo que estaba mal con ella.

"¡Oh!, ¿Que te pasó?" La voz de Kasumi estaba llena de preocupación.

"Buscaré el kit médico." Ranma anunció mirando con preocupación a Akane.

'¿Que sucede?, ¿Por que Kasumi le miraba así?, ¿Para que Ranma necesita un kit médico?, ¿¡Por que me duele?!' Akane bajó la mirada, siguiendo la preocupada mirada de Kasumi.

Akane jadeó sorprendida, sus manos se encontraban llena de sangre, su sangre.

Ranma volvió en tiempo récord con el kit médico. "Iré a comprar unas vendas." Ranma le informó, entregando el kit a Kasumi.

En un instante Ranma desapareció, no sin antes lanzar una mirada de preocupación a Akane.

"Abre tu mano." Kasumi le pidió gentilmente.

Akane obedeció mecánicamente, observando con fascinación las cuatro heridas en su palma. '¿Cómo?' Pensó Akane tratando de ignorar a Kasumi, quien le estaba limpiando la herida.

"Ahora tu otra mano, Akane." Una voz interrumpió los pensamientos de Akane, indicando que había terminado su anterior labor.

Akane notó la habilidad y experiencia con la cuál su hermana le trataba, una habilidad que Kasumi no poseía antes.

' **Él**.' Pensar en ello le hacia enojar una vez más.

"No hagas eso _de nuevo_." Kasumi le pidió sosteniendo las manos de Akane.

Dispuesta a protestar Akane miró a los ojos de su hermana.

Akane terminó bajando la mirada con vergüenza, no soportando la culpa que sintió al ver la mirada de tristeza de Kasumi.

"Kasumi-nee."

"¿Dime?" Kasumi pregunto con cariño ocultando su preocupación, sabiendo que Akane normalmente no le llamaba así desde _aquél_ día.

"Es acerca de **eso** , ¿él sabe?" Akane preguntó tratando de sonar desinteresada, sin embargo, su patético acto no engaño a nadie.

Kasumi pensó por un momento buscando una respuesta adecuada.

Afortunadamente, para la joven ama de casa su búsqueda fue interrumpida por la aparición de el prometido de su hermana, el futuro heredero del Dojo.

Ranma al igual que cuando se marcho, apareció de la nada. "Tuve que ir a la tienda de el señor Taneda." Dijo secándose una gotas de sangre con su camisa carmesí. Digan lo que quiera, artista marcial o no Ranma necesitaba de un respiro al igual que todo el mundo. El trayecto a la pequeña tienda había sido una cuesta arriba, ¿Y cómo no? ser atacado por detrás por dos idiotas buscando venganza, además de tener que evitar la _bicicleta asesina_.

"¿Co-cómo estás?" Ranma le preguntó tratando sonar casual y fallando estrepitosamente.

Akane bajó la mirada sintiendo vergüenza, y algo más, incapaz de soportar la mirada mal disimulada de preocupación de su prometido.

Kasumi decidió intervenir al ver la ansiedad en el rostro de Ranma aumentar ante la falta de respuesta de Akane.

"Ella estará bien, ¿No es así, hermanita?" Kasumi dijo mientras vendaba las heridas de su hermana.

"¿Akane?" Ranma intervino ante la falta de respuesta. De más esta decir que la paciencia no era una de las virtudes del primogénito de Genma.

Sintiéndose un poco irritada Akane miró a Ranma, quien estaba mirándole con preocupación, al haberse visto descubierto él evitó la mirada.

"Todo está bien." Akane hizo una mueca ante lo falso que había sonado, afortunadamente ellos no parecieron notarlo.

Akane se sintió culpable al ver el rostro de Ranma, el alivio era evidente en su rostro.

"Terminé." Kasumi anunció dando un ultimo toque a las vendas.

' **Quizas deb-** '

Akane sacudió la cabeza, ignorando el pensamiento traicionero antes de que este se manifestara. No sería capaz, ¿ **Verdad**?.

"Gracias." Akane murmuró observando el vendaje en sus manos, mientras sostenía su pequeño collar.

"¡Oh!, tengo que cocinar, se hizo tarde." Dirigiendo una mirada a Akane, Kasumi se dispuso a reanudar su rutina, la rutina en la que había caído hace años, y parecía que seguiría estando en ella por mucho más tiempo.

"Iré a mi cuarto." Akane decidió marcharse, después de todo no tenía ningún motivo para estar aquí.

"Te ayudaré." Ranma habló ofreciendo ayudar, que al hacerlo le colocaría junto a la cocina y por consiguiente junto a la deliciosa comida de Kasumi era una mera casualidad.

"Gracias, pero hoy no puedes." Kasumi se negó a pesar de lo tentador que sonaba la oferta de Ranma. Existían cosas más importantes después de todo.

Viendo la expresión de descontento de Ranma, Kasumi le explicó. "No deberías cocinar, sabes lo que piensan tus padres," Kasumi prefería mantener a Ranma fuera de la cocina, aventura parecía seguirlo a donde quiera que iba, y para ella la cocina era su templo. "Además, deberías estar junto a tu prometida." Añadió ella en un susurro.

"Tienes razón. Pero no es co-cómo si quiero estar ju-junto a ella ni nada." Ranma agregó sonrojado, no queriendo que nadie se haga ideas.

Ranma salió corriendo tras de Akane a pesar de sus protestas.

"Akane" Él la encontró no muy lejos de la cocina, subiendo las escaleras.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Ermmm..." Ranma titubeo ante la mirada de Akane.

"¿No me digas que Kasumi te corrió de la cocina?" La diversión era evidente en la voz de Akane, junto a un poco de alivio. Ahora ella no era la unica que tenía el acceso prohibido a la cocina.

"¡Claro que no!" Ranma se tragó una replica desagradable, no queriendo que la conversación que mantenían se convirtiera en una batalla de insultos.

"Tengo que hacer... algo."

"¿Algo más importante que comer?" Preguntó de manera incrédula.

"Tú." Respondió sin pensar, "Te-tengo que estar contigo, puedes lastimarte." 'De nuevo' Añadió mentalmente, observando el muy interesante tatami.

"Está bien~" Akane dijo sonando un poco... extraña.

Ranma observó de reojo a su prometida, la vista que le recibió no fue muy agradable.

Ella estaba sonriendo, no era una sonrisa corriente, era una sonrisa mucho más irritante una que Ranma conocía bien, era la misma que él usaba para molestar a sus oponentes. Era una sonrisa llena de petulancia, arrogancia, y algo más.

"No es como si estuviera preocupado por ti, ni nada." Ranma farfullo irritada ante la molesta, irritante, y aunque jamás lo admitiría sintió un poco de alivio al ver a Akane sonreír.

La sonrisa de Akane se agrandó.

"¿Vienes?" Preguntó con diversión.

Ranma murmuró algo acerca de torpes marimachos, a pesar de sus palabras él la siguió.

* * *

Había una cosa que ella disfrutaba en gran medida, una simple emoción que hacía mucha falta en su vida. Paz.

Afortunadamente para Akane, ella se encontraba en uno de esos escasos días tranquilos.

Akane suspiró disfrutando de la tranquilidad de su hogar, el melodioso tarareo de Kasumi, el tejer de la señora Saotome, el sonido que emitía la calculadora de Nabiki y los sonoros ronquidos de un panda se mezclaban entre ellos de forma placentera.

Ella sabía que tan dichoso momento no duraría, pronto alguien o algo destrozaría la tranquilidad que ella sentía.

'Ojalá que es-' Sabiendo lo fútil de su acción Akane sacudió la cabeza, no tenía caso después de todo. Ella sabía que pronto vendría un enfurecido rival a arruinarlo todo, o quizás una mujer en busca de 'venganza.' Akane resopló, siempre sucedía lo mismo, venían en busca de venganza y terminaban interponiéndose entre Ranma y ella.

"No es como si quisiera tener nada con el pervertido." Se dijo a sí misma no sonando muy convencida.

Sonidos de pasos llamaron la atención de Akane, se movían con agilidad por el tatami.

Akane abrió los ojos con resignación esperando encontrarse con una loca violenta, o quizás un pervertido príncipe. Ella fue gratamente sorprendida al ver a Ranma, quien vestía su camisa roja junto a su pantalón negro que le caracterizaban.

Akane se encontró sonriendo involuntariamente ante la vista de **su** prometido, la relación entre ellos había estado mejorando poco a poco, tanto así que ellos discutían dos veces cada día en lugar de las cinco de costumbre.

 _Cof,cof_ Ranma tosió falsamente tratando de llamar la atención de los presentes. Su triste acción no tuvo la reacción esperada, en otra palabras no sucedió nada. Ranma habló sin dejarse intimidar por la falta de reacción, sabiendo que sus palabras llamarían la atención de los habitantes de la casa.

"Saldré en un viaje de entrenamiento." Habló preparado sabiendo lo que sucedería.

" **¡Oh, que hijo tan ingrato tengo! ¿Que habré hecho para merecer esto?** " Genma expresó por medio de uno de sus carteles de madera.

"¡Oh!, asegúrate de llevarte un abrigo."

"¡Seguro te irás con una de tus zorras!"

"Esto te saldrá caro, Ranma-kun."

'Fuí una tonta al pensar que duraría', Akane suspiró con resignación.

"¡Tienes que ir con mi niña!" La sonora voz de Soun resonó por toda la casa Tendo.

Ella sabía que la paz no duraría, sólo que no pensó que este vez Ranma sería el culpable.

* * *

*Tatami: Tapiz acolchado sirve para revestir el suelo de una acasa japonesa, consiste en paja recubierta por un tejido de seda o algodón.

Notas del Autor :

Esta historia a sido increíblemente difícil de escribir, he estado luchando contra ella tratando de darle forma a mis ideas.

Presten atención a los pequeños detalles iré dejando pistas acerca de la futura trama, presten atención a lo que viene.

Este fic se suponía que sería un crossover entre Ranma y Haruhi, tristemente la musa para esa historia murió mucho antes de poder terminar el primer capitulo. Y así nació esta historia, escenas que tenía planeadas utilizar en aquél fic encajan mucho mejor en esta historia.

Ojalá mi musa para el otro crossover que estoy escribiendo no le suceda lo mismo que a esta.

Esta historia sucede después de los eventos del manga.

Saludos.


	2. Despedidas

Si tan sólo la malicia fuera lo único que diera origen a perversos resultados, entonces el mundo sería un mejor lugar. A veces de la bondad se engendran los más maliciosos resultados

* * *

Era un nuevo día, y como era costumbre él se preparó para empezar su rutina diaria. Siendo uno de los afortunados que no tenía que salir a trabajar, pues tenía el privilegio de poder trabajar en su propia casa, donde vendía artefactos.

Forzándose a abrir la desgastada puerta, el viejo hizo una mueca ante el chirrido que emitió la pesada puerta.

'¿Dónde deje mi bastón?' Se preguntó rebuscando en las gavetas de un robusto escritorio. El bastón era una nueva adquisición, emitía una luz mística en la oscuridad que servía para sorprender a sus clientes.

'Aquí no está.' El viejo se rasco la cabeza pensativa mente, en realidad no necesitaba el bastón siendo que él podía caminar bien sin uno, su única utilidad era la de aparentar ser misterioso.

Ocupado como estaba, el viejo no notó una presencia acercándose a su espalda.

"Hey." La presencia hablo sorprendiendo al viejo.

"¡Ahhhh!" El viejo pegó un grito, sorprendido ante la extraña aparición. "¡Atrás demonio!" Asustado intentó salpicar a el invasor con una pequeña botella bendita que siempre traía consigo.

El extraño evadió el agua con desespero. "¡No soy ningún demonio, soy humano!" El invasor gruño con irritación.

El anciano parpadeó sorprendido, observando a la criatura que le había sorprendido.

A pesar de su extraña similitud a un Oni, él muchacho no poseía signos de ser un demonio, o estar poseído por uno. Aunque sus alargados colmillos junto a su extraña badana le hacían sentir cautela. El viejo decidió seguir la corriente del extraño, por ahora.

"¿Viejo?" Preguntó el viajero incomodo ante el silencio.

"¡Es verdad!, tal parece que estoy cada vez más senil. Jejejejeje~" El dueño de la tienda de objetos místicos se rió.

'Viejo loco.' El viajero sacudió la cabeza ante las excentricidades del viejo.

"Mi nombre es Ryo-"

"¡Tonterías!, tu nombre es irrelevante. ¿Dime por qué estás aquí en **mi casa**?" Preguntó peligrosamente.

"No sé que hago aquí." Ryoga le respondió tragándose sus ganas de golpearle, "¡Ranma todo esto es tu culpa!" Gritó mirando a los cielos para agregar dramatismo.

"¿Qué te hizo ese tal _Ramen_?"

Ryoga tomó una gran bocanada de aire, preparándose para nombrar cada una de las acciones de su odiado enemigo. "Él robo mi pan, no contento con eso el muy cobarde viajó a China huyendo de nuestro duelo entre hombres, el muy ingrato está comprometido con Akane, ella es una chica muy gentil, amable, hermosa..." El cerdo a tiempo parcial continuó describiendo las cualidades de Akane.

'¡Basta!, mis sentimientos por Akari son sinceros y puros, no debo traicionarla.' Ryoga se golpeó a sí mismo, castigándose ante su momento de debilidad.

"Pues estás en el lugar adecuado entonces." Habló sonando ligeramente impresionado ante la capacidad del chico de hablar sin detenerse a tomar aire.

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Estás ante el mejor, e inigualable coleccionista de objetos mágicos, me llaman el **Abism-** "

"¡Tu estúpido nombre no me importa!", Ryoga disfruto de el enojo que el viejo sintió al ser interrumpido en su apasionado discurso, "Mejor dime como puedo derrotar a Ranma," Añadió con un brillo en sus ojos ante la perspectiva de aprender una nueva técnica que le ayudaría a derrotar al arrogante idiota.

"Ten calma Ryo-algo, primero que nada has de saber que todo tiene un precio. **¿Estás dispuesto a pagarlo?** "

Ryoga asintió, tratando de ignorar la forma en que el viejo mutiló su nombre.

" **Que así sea, entonces**." Al finalizar una robusta mesa con repleta de objetos apareció ante Ryoga.

"¿Qué es esto?" Ryoga preguntó sosteniendo un objeto de forma vagamente esférica que le llamó la atención, era de un color violeta pálido, tenía unas extrañas manchas rojas.

"¡No te atrevas a tocar mis artefactos con tus _cochinas_ manos!" El viejo golpeó la mano curiosa de Ryoga.

Ryoga gruño soltando la esfera que parecía un berenjena retorcido.

"Mucho mejor." Dijo sonando más calmado, "Esta belleza es **El fruto del primer hombre** , al usarlo tu enemigo perderá la llama de la vida", dijo limpiando el 'fruto' con una servilleta. "Él jamás podrá disfrutar de nada, ni los más deliciosos manjares, ni las más hermosas mujeres, todo será gris y aburrido para él," añadió al ver el rostro confundido de Ryoga.

Para su sorpresa el muchacho se rehusó.

"Paso." Ryoga dijo disgustado.

"¿Por qué?"

"Qu-quiero derrotarlo con mi propia fuerza." Respondió evitando la mirada.

"Que tierno~" El excéntrico anciano sonó divertido, "tristemente no podré ayudarte, no conozco ninguna técnica que pueda enseñarte." Curiosamente el viejo no sonaba para nada triste.

Ryoga suspiró, resignado a continuar con su búsqueda, después de todo no era nada fácil hallar técnicas legendarias.

'¿Quizás el pueda ayudar con mi maldición?' A Ryoga se le ocurrió en un de inteligencia poco característica.

"¿Puede curar maldiciones con tus objetos?" Preguntó sonando esperanzado.

El viejo le sonrió con tristeza. "Puedo curar tus dos maldiciones, la pregunta es si estás dispuesto a pagar el precio."

"¿Dos?" Preguntó el con escepticismo, durante su larga búsqueda se había topado con más de un charlatán.

"Tu sentido de orientación y Jusenkyou."

"¿¡Hablas enserio!?" Ryoga tuvo que contener sus lagrimas ante la dulce promesa del anciano.

"Remover tus maldiciones es una tarea simple para mí. Hibiki Ryoga, tú eres quien tendrá que decidir si curarte valdrá el precio que terminarás pagando." El viejo se resignó al rumbo que había tomado la situación.

Ryoga asintió vigorosamente buscando en su morral el dinero.

"El precio no será barato, ¿ **Cuánto** **estás dispuesto a pagar por ello**?"

"¡Pagaré, te pagaré sin importar cuanto quieras!"

" **Así será**." El hechicero pronunció las palabras que sellarían el destino de Ryoga.

"¡Jajajajajaja~!" Ryoga rió locamente mientras derramaba lagrimas de felicidad. '¡Finalmente seré curado!', pronto sería libre de su maldición, se convertiría en un mejor hombre, uno que mereciera la devoción de Akari.

"Para dispersar tus maldiciones tendrás que cumplir con dos acciones. La primera acción dispersará la influencia que tienen sobre ti, y la segunda convertirá los cambios en permanentes." El hechicero sacó de sus bolsillos una pequeña caja.

"Ten esto." El viejo le entregó a Ryoga una pequeña caja marrón de madera.

"¿Esto podrá curarme?" Ryoga preguntó con impaciencia tratando de abrir la caja, para su sorpresa no podía abrirla a pesar de utilizar su gran fuerza.

"No, en ella no encontrarás la cura que estás buscando."

"¡¿Entonces!?"

"Hoy la magia de tus maldiciones será debilitada, tan sólo tienes que seguir mis instrucciones.", El hechicero continuó no queriendo ser interrumpido, "Has de abrir la caja cuando sea el momento."

"¿Cuán-"

Enviando una mirada desagradable a Ryoga el viejo continuó con su discurso.

" **Has de abrirla cuándo descubras que lo que pensabas imposible pasó a ser posible, al abrirla lo posible se convertirá en imposible**."

"Al salir de aquí te encontrarás con alguien que conoces, entrégale esto." El viejo le pasó a Ryoga un cutre collar.

"¿Qué es?" Ryoga observó detenidamente calculando el precio de la pequeña baratija.

"Una oportunidad."

"¡Sé claro!" La respuestas poco claras del viejo le estaban irritando a Ryoga.

"Es el **Collar de Mythur** ", dijo acariciando la superficie del collar. "Ayuda a cumplir los deseos de su portadora."

Farfullando acerca de viejos locos, Ryoga guardó el collar en su bolsillo.

"Si quieres se curado harías bien en marcharte, _ella_ no estará allí por mucho tiempo."

No queriendo estar más cerca del espeluznante viejo, Ryoga se dirigió a donde él creía que se encontraba la salida, obviamente terminó caminando en dirección al baño.

"Adiós, Hibiki-kun."

"Adiós, viejo." Ryoga se sintió aliviado, si lo que decía el viejo era verdad pronto sería curado. 'Espero no tener que volver a ver jamás a ese viejo.' Ryoga deseó mentalmente, era agotador tener que lidiar con él.

"Ojalá y así sea."

Ryoga trató de girar en la dirección que había venido la voz del viejo, tristemente su maldición había actuado. Él ya no se encontraba en la pequeña tienda donde vivía el excéntrico hechicero, en su lugar ahora se encontraba en un profundo bosque.

Observando a sus alrededores con suspiró con resignación. Con su gran habilidad de deducción reconoció el bosque como la selva amazónica.

Ryoga sintió la familiar sensación de estar deprimido. Le habían engañado otra vez, le habían mentido al igual que todas las otras 'milagrosas curas' con las que antes se había topado. Era imposible que alguien estuviera cerca de las profundidades de este bosque, le sería imposible entregar el dichoso collar.

En ese momento el cerebro decidió informarle de algo. Él había olvidado a su morral en la tienda.

"¡Ranma todo esto es tú culpa!" Aulló a los cielos con furia, "¿¡Dónde demonios estoy?!" otro gritó siguió al primero, ahuyentando cualquier rastro de vida animal de el bosque.

En ese momento pasó algo inesperado. "Estás en un parque a las afueras de Nerima." Una voz femenina le respondió.

Ryoga dirigió su mirada hacia el origen de la voz, al verla sintió lagrimas recorrer su rostro.

¡Era verdad!, el viejo no le había engañado. ¡La 'misteriosa' chica existía!, tan sólo tenía que entregar el dichoso collar y pronto sería curado.

"¡Ryoga-kun! ¿Qué te sucede?" La preocupación de la joven misteriosa, que no tenía nada de misteriosa era palpable.

Al ver la preocupación de la chica las lagrimas de Ryoga aumentaron.

Él sabía que era indigno de ella, y a pesar de saberlo no podía renunciar a ella, a pesar que conocía la _dolorosa_ _verdad_ quería continuar estando al lado de ella, él la amaba. ¿Y qué si lo suyo es imposible?, era doloroso pero irrelevante, él continuaría estando cerca de ella.

Ryoga maldijo su incapacidad para hablar claramente, él estaba tan conmovido ante la amabilidad de ella que las palabras simplemente se rehusaban a salir de su boca.

Pasaría un tiempo para Ryoga poder controlar sus emociones.

* * *

"Iré a entrenar" Ranma proclamó sus intenciones a la familia Tendo-Saotome, en sus hombros reposaba un pesado morral.

"¡Que buena idea, hijo!, asegúrate de llevar a tu prometida contigo." La matriarca Saotome expresó su opinión, Soun y Genma no tardaron en apoyar las palabras de Nodoka.

Ranma sintió un impulso de preguntar ¿A cuál de ellas debería llevar?, pero sabiamente decidió mantener la boca cerrada.

"¡Ojalá ella pudiera verte, seguramente tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti!" Soun abrazó a su hija menor, mientras lloraba en el hombro de esta.

"¡Cuándo vuelvan tendremos lista la boda!" Dijo Genma, ignorando la mirada de reproche que le dirigió Kasumi.

"No quiero ir a ningún lado, tengo que estudiar." La hija menor de Soun protestó.

"El compromiso es mucho más importante, ¿ **No**?." Nodoka acarició la funda de su siempre presente **Katana***.

Soun asintió vigorosamente ante las palabras de Nodoka.

Akane apretó los dientes con frustración. A pesar que entrenar junto a Ranma no era una mala idea, ella tenía responsabilidades con las que debía cumplir. Ella no podía dejarlo todo tirado para salir con Ranma.

En busca de apoyo moral Akane miró a sus hermanas.

Los ojos de Nabiki brillaban con codicia, demostrando que ella no sería de mucha ayuda. 'Ella nunca lo era.' Akane pensó con enojo.

Ignorante de la mirada suplicante de Akane, Kasumi se limitó a limpiar el tatami empapado de té.

Akane recibió 'apoyo' de quien no lo había esperado.

"¡No iré con Akane a ningún lado!" Ranma exclamó su desagrado a la idea. Él quería entrenar intensamente, Akane terminaría siendo nada más que una distracción. Además, si Akane le seguía más atrás irían la pandilla de idiotas que le seguían a todas partes.

Akane corrió aprovechando la distracción que propinó Ranma. Ella apartó a su padre con la delicadeza que le caracterizaba - Pobre Soun que casi pierde un diente - Ahora que Soun no le estorbaba, Akane corrió dando tumbos hacía las escaleras, golpeando en el camino a Ranma.

Akane le había abandonado.

Ranma suspiró sintiendo envidia por Akane, tener que lidiar él sólo con los padres era irritante en el mejor.

"¡Heriste los sentimientos de mi hija" Soun habló tratando de sonar ultrajado, una tarea fácil siendo que con una mano acunaba su maltratada mejilla.

"¡Oh!, que hijo tan insensible tengo." Los quejidos de su padre no se hicieron esperar.

Nodoka fue más sutil en demostrar su descontento, dedicándose a sacarle filo a su katana.

'Akane no parecía herida, más bien ella estaba contenta de haber huído...' Ranma evitó expresar su descontento, sabiendo que si lo hacía los quejidos aumentarían.

"Iré a disculparme." Dijo con resignación, asumiendo una culpa que no era suya.

Tragándose un suspiro ante la desgastada rutina, Ranma caminó hacia las escaleras, con intenciones de hablar con Akane.

* * *

Akane abrió la puerta con una expresión irritada.

"¿Qué quieres?"

Ranma suspiró aliviado. Las palabras de Soun le habían puesto un poco nervioso. Lidiar con Akane enojada era fácil, en cambio lidiar con una Akane triste era un poco problemático.

"¿Quieres viajar conmigo?" Ranma le propuso con nerviosismo, quizás la idea de su madre no era tan mala.

Akane chasqueó la lengua con irritación. Al parecer ella todavía no le había perdonado.

"No puedo, necesito prepararme para los exámenes del fin del año escolar." Akane explicó su situación.

"Podríamos estudiar juntos, si quieres." Akane le propuso con timidez.

"Meh, necesito entrenar." Ranma se encogió de hombros.

"¿No podrías ir después?, podrías perder el año." Akane le advirtió con preocupación.

Ranma sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa.

"Necesito entrenar, es importante para mi."

"¿Por qué es tan importante para ti ese viaje?" Preguntó Akane con curiosidad.

Ranma evitó la mirada con nerviosismo.

Ante la falta de respuestas Akane se vio obligada a saltar a conclusiones.

"Seguro viajarás con alguna de tus zorras." Akane le acuso con rabia, convenientemente olvidando que Ranma le había invitado.

"¡Viajaré sólo!" Sabiendo que todavía no había apaciguado por completo a la fiera se forzó a continuar, " **Saffron**." Ranma escupió el nombre de la criatura mitológica con rabia.

Akane suprimió un escalofrió. Ella todavía sufría pesadillas de lo ocurrido en Jusendo.

"Él era poderoso... mucho más que yo." Ranma admitió haciendo una mueca. "Sin importar las técnicas que usé o la brutalidad de mis golpes el continuaba volviendo a por más como si nada." La sola admisión era dolorosa, saber que todos sacrificios por el arte habían sido en vano al no poder proteger a Akane con su propia fuerza. Afortunadamente él había robado uno de los poderosos báculos de Saffron; El **Gekkaja***.

Su victoria se debía a que había contado con las herramientas precisas, y un poco de suerte. ¿Y si la **próxima** vez la suerte juega en su contra?, ¿Y si en ese momento no tiene un arma mágica de gran poder junto a él?, Ranma no podía dejar algo así al azar, él tendría que mejorar en su arte haciéndose fuerte.

La próxima vez Ranma estaría preparado.

Akane parpadeó sorprendida ante el dolor y frustración en la voz de Ranma.

"Mejoraré, no dejaré que algo eso como vuelva a ocurrir." Akane casi había muerto debido a su debilidad, él no podía permitir que tal cosa ocurriera otra vez.

Ranma intercambió miradas con Akane.

Los ojos de Ranma brillaban con convicción.

Akane no pudo soportar la intensidad de la mirada de Ranma, y apartó la mirada sonrojada.

Ranma inhalo profundamente, y con decisión se acercó a Akane. 'Tengo que hacerlo.' Se dio ánimo.

La repentina invasión a su espacio personal sorprendió a Akane, quien miró a Ranma con curiosidad y un poco de nerviosismo. Ranma no le devolvió la mirada, él estaba mirando con intensidad al techo.

Con curiosidad Akane siguió la mirada de Ranma.

No había nada de particular en el techo de su habitación.

"¿Qu-!" Akane intentó preguntarle a su prometido acerca de su extraña actitud, sin embargo Ranma actuó primero, sorprendiéndola.

Un par de brazos le rodearon torpemente, él le estaba abrazando.

Akane devolvió el abrazo lo mejor que pudo, apoyando su rostro en el pecho de Ranma, aprovechando para ocultar su sonrojo en la suave seda de la camisa de su prometido.

'Él está nervioso.' Akane pensó con alivió sabiendo que no era la única, al escuchar los latidos de Ranma.

La Tsundere apartó un poco la cabeza de el pecho de Ranma, con intenciones de ver la expresión de su prometido.

Un par de orbes azules le devolvieron la mirada, ojos que al notar que le habían visto evitaron la mirada.

'Él también está sonrojado.' la peliazul lo notó con diversión, disfrutando la cercanía que compartía con Ranma.

Sintiéndose un poco atrevida, ella acercó su rostro al de Ranma, quien se retorció con nerviosismo tratando de evitar la mirada.

"Idiota." Ella le dijo suavemente, casi con cariño.

"Marimacho." Él le replicó en un tono extrañamente dulce o eso pensó Akane.

Akane soltó una pequeña risa ante el intercambio de 'cumplidos'.

"¿¡Acaso te parezco gracioso, marimacho?!" Ranma no tomó bien la risa de su prometida, su rostro continuaba enrojecido, aunque esta vez era por una diferente razón a pesar de esto él no le había soltado.

Extrañamente el insulto de Ranma no le había afectado, Akane decidió ignorar el insulto... por ahora, limitándose a acercar aún más sus rostros.

"¡Qu-!" Ranma no pudo continuar pues descubrió que tenía la boca ocupada.

Y así como sí nada, Akane le besó.

Akane sintió a Ranma ponerse tenso, incluso su trenza se había convertido en piedra. Akane aprovechó esto y huyó, ocultando su rostro en el hombro de Ranma.

A pesar de la corta duración del beso, a Ranma le tomó un tiempo volver en sí.

"¿¡Ak-Aka-Akane?!" Preguntó el joven, quien al parecer todavía no se había recuperado del todo. Ella sonrió, ante lo obviamente afectado que él se encontraba ante el casto beso que recibió.

"¿Qu-qué?" Akane habló titubeante, demostrando que el único afectado no había sido Ranma.

"¿E-estás p-p-poseida?"

"No." Akane sintió una vena asomarse en su frente. 'No debo golpear a Ranma, no debo golpearle...' Akane repitió una y otra vez en su mente como si de una mantra se tratase.

"En-entonces el be-" Ranma tragó saliva, con un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano forzó a sus cuerdas vocales a trabajar correctamente, "¿Hiciste eso por tu propia voluntad?"

Akane asintió sin despegar su rostro del pecho de Ranma.

Ante las palabras de Akane, Ranma se tensó todavía más.

Ranma soltó una risilla nerviosa mientras se rascaba la cabeza. "¡J-jajajajaja~" El gesto le resultó extrañamente familiar a Akane.

"Akane." Ranma habló intentando sonar estoico, y fallando estrepitosamente.

La 'seriedad' de su voz fue suficiente para ganar la atención de Akane, quien con curiosidad le miro expectante.

Akane no pudo evitar notar la seriedad que exudaba su prometido, quien bajo la luz del sol poniente exudaba un aura de masculinidad y confianza, sus fieros ojos brillaban con calidez. "Akane" Ranma le llamó nuevamente, mientras pétalos de cerezo caían sobre la pareja.

Akane decidió ignorar el brusco cambio de escenario a favor de disfrutar el momento junto a Ranma. Además, él se veía divino bajo la tenue luz, ¿Quién era ella para quejarse?

'¿Acaso él será capaz?' Akane sintió un escalofrío, cuando él la miraba de esa forma ella no podía evitarlo.

"¿Q-qué?" Preguntó, desde donde estaba ella podía escuchar sus latidos.

Ranma respiró profundo, acción que sirvió para calmar un poco sus nervios. Para Akane fue todo lo contrarío, el suspiro de Ranma incrementó la tensión que sentía Akane. 'Aquí viene.' Pensó tragando saliva.

"¿Quieres..." El atronador latido de su corazón era casi ensordecedor en la serenidad de la noche, sin embargo, Akane escuchó la grave voz de Ranma con atención. Ella sabía lo que seguiría, y ella estaba lista para ello.

"ir..." ¿A dónde?, ¿Acaso aquí no está bien?, ¿A dónde rayos iremos?, eran varias de las preguntas que se amontonaban en la cabeza de la Tsundere, sin embargo, ella escuchó atentamente las palabras de su prometido, a pesar de los extraños sentimientos que sentía.

"a un..." Akane se mordió los labios con impaciencia, ¿Por qué él le hablaba en cámara lenta?,

"médico?" Ranma le lanzó agua fría a las fantasías de Akane, echando a perder el buen humor de Akane, sin darse cuenta... otra vez.

Akane le miró con incredulidad por un momento, incredulidad que fue rápidamente remplazada con enojo.

Ranma notó con nerviosismo el cambio de humor en su prometida, y alarmado trató de enmendarlo no queriendo ser enviado a volar por los puños de Akane.

"Es-estoy... ehrmmm..." Tristemente sus habilidades lingüísticas no eran las mejores, y bajo la presión en la que se encontraba empeoraban todavía más.

"No digas nada, por favor **cállate**." Akane le ordenó haciendo pucheros, decepcionada le abrazó.

'¡Estúpido inútil, sólo tenías que hacer una cosa, ni siquiera puedes hacer eso bien!' Akane se tragó su enojo y frustración no queriendo terminar en una discusión con Ranma, no cuando él se iría de viaje. '¡Hombres tenías que ser!, la próxima vez no dejaré que lo arruines.' Akane juró para sí, sintiéndose un poco frustrada.

Ranma notó que la fuerza con la que Akane le abrazaba había aumentado, sabiamente decidió no decir nada.

Duraron abrazos en silencio por lo que parecieron horas, sin ser interrumpidos por nadie para sorpresa de Ranma.

Akane fue la primera en romper el silencio.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?" Preguntó su prometida sin entusiasmo, quien para alivio de Ranma ya no parecía estar enojada.

Ranma miró a la peliazul, su cálido rostro estaba enterrado en su pecho, ella no se había apartado para hablar, producto de ello su voz había sonado un poco amortiguada. Ranma sintió una leve sonrisa asomarse en su rostro.

"Dos semanas, tal vez un poco más."

"Te seguirán, _ellas_ no te dejarán sólo." Akane le advirtió sonando un poco enojada. Shampoo seguramente le perseguiría y seguramente Ukyo también, después de todo una le había perseguido por toda China y la otra le había estado acechando por casi una década. Era injusto ser la única dejada atrás.

Akane sabía que Shampoo y Ukyo habían sacrificado muchas cosas para estar con él, y con toda seguridad seguirían sacrificando cosas de ser necesario. En cambio ella no quería sacrificar los exámenes por estar con él, ¿Acaso él único que se sacrificaba por la relación era Ranma?, el pensamiento era desagradable.

"Tengo una idea."

"¿Cuál?"

"Happosai."

Akane hizo una mueca, la sola mención del pervertido era desagradable en el mejor de los casos.

"Debo irme antes que Nabiki les avise a los demás de el viaje."

Akane frunció el ceño Nabiki era un tema delicado entre ellos, uno que ella prefería evitar. "Probablemente ya sea tarde, seguramente ella ya entró en contacto con ellos." Su voz estaba llena de disgusto ante las... actividades de su hermana.

"Siempre es lo mismo con ella," Akane dijo con cansancio, finalmente soltando a Ranma para poder mirarle a los ojos. "Siempre entrometiéndose en nuestras vidas por un poco de dinero." El enojo aumentaba con cada palabra que Akane pronunciaba.

"No merece la pena enojarse, Nabiki es como es."

Ranma tenía razón, ninguna de sus palabras cambiaría la actitud de su hermana. Akane suspiró.

"Lo sé." Akane reconoció. "Es sólo que todo es tan injusto, a veces desearía qu-"

"Akane." La voz de Ranma detuvo en seco a Akane.

Akane bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

La relación entre ellas había empeorado en las ultimas semanas, cuando Akane descubrió que Nabiki había entregado las invitaciones a los rivales y prometidas que habían destruido su boda, dañando en el proceso a su preciado Dojo. Con sus acciones Nabiki se había ganado el enojo de Akane, quien había exigido una disculpa sincera, junto a cubrir los gastos de la reparación del Dojo. Nabiki se negó alegando que todo lo había hecho por el bien de Akane, siendo que ellos todavía eran demasiado inmaduros para casarse, Nabiki en cambio obligó a todos los implicados a responder por el Dojo.

De la catastrófica boda la única beneficiada fue Nabiki, Akane no podía perdonarla por haber tomado ventaja de _su_ boda.

Ranma sacudió la cabeza, su deseo de apoyar a Akane entraba en conflicto con su decisión de no entrometerse. Ranma titubeando colocó su mano en el rostro de Akane, y supo que había hecho lo correcto al ver la sonrisa que esta le regaló.

"Gracias." Akane dijo avergonzada, sabiendo que no debía hablar de esa manera acerca de Nabiki, quien a pesar de todo seguía siendo su hermana.

'¡Yo también sacrificaré cosas por Ranma!' Akane pensó con una sonrisa, cuando volviera ella le demostraría que también era capaz de sacrificar cosas por él. Él se lo merecía.

Ranma también terminó sonriendo. Al fin había hecho lo correcto sin empeorar el problema o enojar a Akane, seguramente ello era prueba de su crecientes habilidades. 'A este paso aprenderé el temible arte de entender a las mujeres,' pensó de manera soñadora, con tal técnica muchos de sus problemas serían resueltos.

"Ranma," Akane al ver que había llamado su atención continuó, "Creo que ya llegaron a por ti, abajo hay mucho alboroto, deberías irte ante que te encuentren."

"¿¡Tan pronto!?" Ranma miró hacia todos lados con nerviosismo, al no ver nada sospechoso soltó un suspiro.

Ranma con cautela abrió la ventana, para alivio del heredero del Todo Vale no había ningún prometida amorosa, o rival enfurecido. Él se preparó para saltar.

Akane supo que había llegado el momento. 'Es ahora o nunca,' pensó.

"¿Te irás así sin m-más?" La voz de Akane sonó un poco triste.

"¿A qué te refi- Ah!" Ranma deseó por un momento no haber entendido el significado detrás de las palabras de su prometida.

'¡Tengo que hacerlo antes que me encuentren!' Ranma pensó con nerviosismo, si no actuaba pronto alguien vendría a por él, era vergonzoso hacer algo así de nuevo. 'Estúpido panda' Ranma se preparó mentalmente insultando al culpable de todos _sus_ problemas. '¡Eww!, soné igual que _P-chan_.'

Akane casi salta de alegría ante el cambio de actitud de Ranma, ella sabía el significado de la expresión que tenía en ese momento Ranma. Saber que ella le había colocado en un dilema casi le hace sentir mal, casi.

Akane se acercó a Ranma, sabiendo que tenía que aprovechar el momento antes que él terminara acobardándose. Akane no se lo permitiría.

Ranma tragó saliva, intimidado ante la cercanía que compartía con su prometida. Él sabía que era lo que Akane quería, ¡Y si él no se lo daba ella terminaría tomándolo a la fuerza!

Ranma sacudió la cabeza con obstinación. ¿¡Cómo se atrevía!?, ¡Él era el hombre de la relación! ¡él no sería intimidado por una simple mujer!, ¡él le demostraría quien tenía los pantalones en la relación!. Ranma sonrió con confianza, sus inseguridades habían quedado atrás. Estaba decidido él la besará, demostrando así quien Saotome Ranma no se dejaba intimidar por nadie, él era el paragón de la masculinidad, un simple beso no le intimidaba... bueno, sólo un poco. ¡Pero era totalmente n-normal! ¿N-no?

Tomando la ofensiva Ranma besó a dulcemente la frente de Akane.

'¡Por fín lo hice!' Ranma infló el pecho ante la inmóvil Akane, seguramente ella estaba sin palabras ante su varonil acto.

Akane resopló, bruscamente jalando la trenza de Ranma casi haciéndole caer por la ventana donde este se encontraba.

"¡He-!" Ranma trató de protestar sin muy buenos resultados, pues su boca estaba llena.

Ranma bajó la mirada encontrándose con el rostro de Akane, confirmando así sus sospechas. La boca Akane se habían apropiado de la suya.

Ranma sintió un sonrojo apoderarse de todo su rostro, 'Cálmate, debo calmarme.' Repitió una y otra vez.

Ranma trató de calmarse, no queriendo hacer algo tonto... como saltar por la ventana. 'Akane no pudo resistir mis encanto varonil, no hay remedio.' Ranma suspiró mentalmente, decidió dejar a Akane continuar.

'El beso que le dí no fue suficiente para saciarla.' Ranma intentó distraerse pensando en tonterías, tratando de ignorar su creciente nerviosismo. Una mala decisión, pues Akane decidió llamar la atención de Ranma.

'¿Qué es eso?' Ranma se preguntó ante la extraña sensación que sintió en su boca.

Ranma no tardó en entender el origen de el peculiar estimulo. Akane era más... atrevida de lo que él había imaginado.

La respuesta no trajo alivio al hijo de Genma, fue todo lo contrario. ¡Akane le había metido la lengua!, Ranma no aguantó más y sintió su rostro calentarse, alcanzado temperaturas sorprendentes.

Ranma explotó de manera sangrienta.

Afortunadamente para Akane, ella se había separado para tomar aire, evitando así ser manchada. Ranma no fue muy afortunado, habiendo perdido su equilibrio debido a una gran hemorragia nasal que pondría a Ryoga verde la envidia.

Él no pudo mantener el equilibrio y terminó cayendo de cabeza por la ventana.

Ranma era uno de los mejores en cuanto artes marciales se refiere, por ello él convirtió su abrupta caída en un impecable aterrizaje, resultando totalmente ileso en cuanto daño físico se refiere.

Su mente no había sido tan afortunada, Ranma sintió mil incógnitas apilarse en su cerebro. La más importante era; '¿Por qué?' Después de los eventos de Jusendo él finalmente había admitido sus sentimientos, él la quería y ella le amaba. Akane había estado dispuesta a casarse con él para entregarle el agua del hombre ahogado. Él no entendía el repentino cambio en la actitud de Akane. Normalmente _su_ marimacho no era tan... agresiva.

Ranma sacudió la cabeza, no tenía caso tratar de entenderla, hasta ahora él no había podido hacerlo y parecía que continuaría siendo así. Lo único claro es que Akane había estado cambiando poco a poco, y él no sabía si el cambio era para mejor.

Él terminó optando por usar una acción que haría a Nodoka fruncir el ceño, afortunadamente para él ella no estaba ahí para verle.

Ranma corrió, huyendo sin mirar atrás, con la pequeña esperanza de que cuando volviera todo volvería a estar como estaba antes.

¿Soñar no cuesta nada, ne?

Tan distraído estaba él en sus pensamientos que no notó a alguien gritándole.

"¡Detente truhán!, no permitiré que huyas de la justa furia de los cielos. Hoy tus perversos actos tendrán un final, ¡Con este poderoso pergamino que me fue concedido por la mismísima **Amateratsu** * te desterraré de donde vienes, vil hechicero!" El capitán del club de Kendo proclamó a los cielos.

El heredero de la familia Kuno, Kuno Tatewaki, rompió el sello que contenía el poder del pergamino con intenciones de usarlo sobre su odiado nemesis, colocándose en el camino de un distraído Ranma.

"¡Sólo lamento que mi retorcida y pervertida hermana llorará por tu exilió!" Kuno entonó alzando su **Bokken** *, mientras lanzaba el pergamino mágico.

Ranma distraído golpeó el pergamino con el dorso de su mano, devolviéndolo por donde había venido.

"¡Tus patéticos inten-!" Kuno cayó torpemente al suelo como una marioneta a la que le habían cortado las cuerdas, en su rostro lucia una marca que se asemejaba sospechosamente a una pisada.

Kuno trató de moverse para su creciente preocupación no pudo, el pergamino le impedía moverse mientras este brillaba de manera ominosa.

"¡¿Que clase de brujería es esta?!" Fueron las ultimas palabras de Kuno antes de desaparecer de este mundo, en un magnifico espectáculo de luces. Tristemente nadie estuvo allí para disfrutar de tan hermosa vista.

Kuno disfrutaría de una interesante vida en aquél mundo, llena de desafíos y aventura, una vida en la cual se convertiría en un verdadero **Samúrái***. Tristemente tan épica historia nunca sería contada.

Ranma continuó con su retirada táctica, ignorante de lo cerca que había estado de ser transportado a otro mundo. Un mundo donde su fuerza se multiplicaría como si de un Shounen se tratase, donde conseguiría nuevos intereses amorosos, y terminaría volviendo en busca de venganza.

Que pena.

* * *

 **Katana** : Sable de filo único, curvado, tradicionalmente usado por los samúrais.

 **Gekkaja** : Es un bastón mágico con una luna creciente pegada en uno de sus extremos, tiene el poder de congelar.

 **Amateratsu** : Diosa del sol en la mitología japonesa.

 **Bokken** : Sable de madera empleado en diversas artes marciales provenientes del Japón.

 **Samúrai** : Es un tipo de guerrero japones que estuvo muy presente en la traducción de este país desde la edad media hasta su desaparición en el siglo XIX.

 **Notas del autor** :

Atesoraré este capitulo en mi corazón, pues fue como una hija para mí, nunca me había costado tanto escribir algo. Haré como algunos y culparé de todo a las escenas Akane, ¡Has oído eso, todo esto es tú culpa!

En realidad tuve que rescribir y descartar varias escenas que sentía no encajaban del todo, descarté un montón de escenas interesantes como estúpidas (Alguien terminará reciclando ideas, ¡Yay!)

Todavía no decido como escribiré acerca de el viaje, tal vez escriba el regreso del viaje y simplemente vaya dejando flashbacks acerca de lo ocurrido, o bien podría escribir acerca de los eventos de Nerima en su totalidad. Aún no estoy muy seguro, si quieren escriban y denme su opinión.

No, no odio a Kuno ni nada. Él no tendría ningún papel en este fic, así que decidí dejarle vivir una aventura en otro mundo (eso y necesitaba escribir algo relajante, las otras escenas fueron un poco pesadas, hue.)

Saludos.


End file.
